Organizing and accessing large volumes of files is a significant problem in the office environment. Frequently, a particular project will require access to large numbers of files containing many sheets of paper. Typically, these files are organized in manila file folders placed upright in lateral stacks within file cabinets having multiple drawers. Such manila folders are relatively slippery; a stack of such folders, when carried from place to place, is easily dislodged or dropped. The threat of files slipping apart creates a likelihood that papers within the files may be dropped, misplaced, disordered, or lost.
Further, frequent travel is common for office workers and executives. Business travel often requires transporting large numbers of files for use at a remote site. Until development of the present invention, most business travelers have simply removed files one-by-one from file drawers, placed them in an ordinary briefcase, and moved the entire case to the remote site. However, this technique is not convenient when business travel requires transportation of flat material not suited to storage in file folders. For example, books, magazines, video tapes, or other physical objects associated with a particular business project are not conveniently stored in file folders. Transporting such objects and files associated with them is awkward using prior art devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 370,244 (Cline et al) shows a book holder and cover designed to facilitate carrying books or files. However, the Cline device is not intended for use in conjunction with a standard file cabinet.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,625 (Protheroe) shows a tote box which is slidably received by desk drawer slides secured below a desktop. However, the Protheroe device is not adapted for use with a briefcase or standard file drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,677 (March et al) discloses a carrying case having a removable divider assembly which may be used to transport divided flat material. However, the divider is not adapted for use with a standard file drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,769 (Phares) describes an insert for retaining different articles; the insert is adapted for placement into a purse. However, the insert is not adapted to accept hanging file folders, and is not constructed to hang in a standard file drawer.
Other prior inventors have attempted to create devices capable of organizing files within a standard file drawer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,001 (Paul) shows a file drawer divider system including rectangular corrugated cardboard dividers. The dividers are placed in file drawers to retain the files in an upright state. However, the dividers and files associated with them are not simultaneously removable from the file drawer, and the dividers are not adapted to hang in a conventional file drawer.
Thus, the prior art is deficient and does not include a device having all the features of the present invention. Specifically, the prior art does not include a file storage and transporting device adapted to be received by standard file drawers equipped for hanging file holders, and capable of rapid and easy removal from the file drawer and placement in a briefcase adapted for transporting files. Accordingly, business persons, travelers, and others would find it useful and desirable to have a combined briefcase and file holder for use with standard files having the features and characteristics of the present invention.